Talk:Chigre
I went in to this fight as a RDM/BLU with my friend as RDM/WHM. I was pretty confident I could tank this NM and I was right about that since the highest damage I took was a 67 damage critical hit. What I didn't anticipate was the rapid rate in which the additional effects build up. It seemed like it was 30 seconds before I was Poisoned, Paralyzed, Blinded, Slowed and Silenced. Even with echo drops and antidotes we could only hold off Plaque, Curse, Petrify and finally Endrain for 5 minutes. I'm pretty sure that is the order in which he uses them, but it was so fast I could be wrong. RDM/BLU could definitely tank this if it had enough support to prevent the additional effects. Also, this page is pretty messy, hard to read, and even misleading... Can you please post unverified information on talk and also all testimonials. --Shizoku 08:34, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Moved from main page: "Poison is 28hp/tic and lasts a very long time (~10 min?)." and "Possibility of random Venom or Poison effect? Experience 5hp/tick poison instead of original 28/tick." Discuss your different experiences with the poison effect here before its posted on the main page. --Shizoku 08:25, 20 July 2008 (UTC) He does indeed inflict a stronger poison. I've experienced both 5hp/tic and the said 28hp/tic when I solo'd Chigre earlier as RDM/NIN. Antidote is recommended as the stronger poison will drain your mp and it lasts a long time.--Zykei 01:14, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I removed the statement: "Has enhanced movement speed." It definitely does not have enhanced speed as it is easily kited and there is a nearby loop which is completely free of agro making it very soloable by RDM using the DoT kite method (may require C legs). With 317 enfeebling skill, HQ staff, and +13 m.acc I was unable to ever land bind or gravity so I'd say it's most likely immune. It dropped the Blood Ring, 1/1. --Aeolus 10:37, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I was under the impression that its impossible to solo without speed gear because it does in fact have enhanced movement speed. Shaddix 04:49, 19 June 2008 (UTC) The reason one would say "impossible" is because of the fact that you have to pop-spawn it, thus you wouldn't be able to ascertain kiting distance from the mob unless you (the player) had enhanced movement speed. If you time everything properly, however, you could gain distance, albeit minute, every time it casts a spell. --Vafruvant 04:40, 19 June 2008 (UTC) okay well I just duoed it with a thf and my rdm/nin, it catches up to you without w legs and you get away from it with, takes forever to gain ground though, definitely faster than normal player walking speed. Shaddix 04:50, 19 June 2008 (UTC) It's nice when evilwiki has incorrect information on it, it does indeed have faster than normal movement speed, w.legs will not outrun it if it is pathing perfectly, the only reason you can gain distance is because it doesn't path around the corners as well as a player does. The reason it's nice when evilwiki has incorrect information is because Ganiman is a thief and this wiki deserves to suck. Shaddix 11:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ugh i'll fix it anyway because it annoys the hell out of me. Shaddix 12:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC) What's this about nonstandard "enmity decay"? Doesn't it seem a more rational explanation that spamming poisona, paralyna etc., in addition to curing, is rapidly building enmity that may easily exceed the tank's enmity? --Vaprak 17:57, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Vaprak, here's an example: when fighting in the square kite area, i\I went with a group of RDM/WHM (me) BLM/WHM, and BLU/NIN. When fighting, the BLM could land a >1000 damage nuke, and i could easily pull hate with just a refresh to pull it off him and kite in the opposite direction after only a few (3~8) seconds of him kiting. It's not "spamming" the spells that generates the enmity, Chigre's enmity decreases so quickly that you can toss hate back and forth at the drop of a hat. -- 11:45, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I dont think it's rapid enmity decay, i think somethings reducing enmity, maybe on each status effect it sheds some hate, i have 5/5 guardian which gives 95% enm decay reduction and i lost hate instantly after using sentinel+flash. Also, i was /rdm and was taking 0 dmg, so in theory i was never losing cumulative hate, and hate was still bouncing around.Agato 00:58, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Solo kill as COR/NIN +movement speed was required. Kited around box room to the north past the plants, took 40 minutes. Very easy fight, should have gone /RDM /BLM or /BLU. Solo'd by COR/RDM using Water Shot with Suirin Obi on Watersday. (Around 380'ish+ per shot, occasional resist) Hermes's Sandals used for Movement Speed+. Fight took about 40 or so minutes. I suggest keeping Dancer's Roll macro ready incase he hits you and you get Poisoned, apart from that Warlock's and Wizard's Roll all the way. He's surprisingly easy to keep distance from as you turn corners a lot along the kiting path. Once you pop him have Sneak up and run up the ramp past the Morbols and to the right into the square map section where the Qiqrin are, the best kiting path is there - run him around the square path and he'll rarely catch you. hints and tips I find the main page confusing, and to a certain degree containing misinformation, so here is my take: For a regular party, you should have 2 healers with erase, poisona, paralyna, and so on, this fight is MP intense, so one should be Rdm. The only tank able to hold hate to a certain degree seems to be Rdm, if they constantly debuff the mob. Neither Pld nor Nin are especially useful. The guy got very high Eva, so a Brd is helpful, as is a Dnc. Blu does high damage, Mnk is good hate holder, Drk is useful to take the edge off him with Absorb spells. With a setup of Whm, Rdm/Whm, Brd or Dnc and 3 DD/nin you should have no problems at all. cheers Aphugel 01:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) A SMN can use Levitan to tank this NM since Levy is resistaint to poison if not imune. If kiting suggested useing diablose bc of ranged attack and night maire. If he does catch up with you get away from him quickly or he'll drop you like a sack of potatoes, incredibly fast attack speed and if he gets to the en-Curse effect it's game over. Chigre's current hate on his current target resets whenever another party member does ANYTHING near him, even casting Stoneskin on yourself will drag Chigre to you until someone else does something to him. Witnessed this today while duo'ing with a PLD/RDM. Based on this a work-able strategy would be to have one kiter with +12% Speed (COR, RDM etc) run Chigre around the square tunnels and have a batallion of BLM, RNG, and SCH spike damage him whenever he comes past. After the spike COR can reclaim hate easily with Quick Draw and keep kiting or RDM just uses Bio II and he'll have hate back. Repeat until it dies. I'd wager 2-3 COR could utterly destroy this thing in under 15-20 minutes. BLU breath attacks also seem effective on Chigre. Heat Breath goes mostly unresisted. ''Lyncath - Ramuh '' Perfect Defense works wonders for this fight. Earthen Ward, then Perfect Defense, then quickly pop the NM. It hits for 0 damage and none of the status affects stuck while Perfect Defense was up. Killed the NM very easily and no one really took any damage. --Odins Raven 22:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials * Successfully Duo'd by 2 BST/NIN, took 45 minutes. Kited with the Funguar in the first room from entrance down to the D-8 (G on map pack) hill, and used Cave Tigers. Leave the Tigers for faster respawn, plenty in the room to take him out. Watch out for the Greater Ameretat, who aggro sound. Exodusamphi Quetzalcoatl February 22, 2010 * Easy fight with 2 x BST/WHM - pull a couple of slimes on the way in then pull it past the tiger room to the mites - get it in the elbow shaped tunnel where you have mites below and fungies above, just be sure one of you has a pet on it at all times! Idun Midgardsormr Shiva April 19, 2010